


Out Riding

by kirani



Series: The Lady and Her Queen [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage of Convenience, Mild Painplay, One Shot, Open Marriage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana escape from the responsibilities of the castle for a picnic breakfast alone in the woods. No one needs to know they don't partner with their spouses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Riding

It was just past dawn when four horses and their riders cleared the Camelot city gates. The lead rider urged his mount into a run and the others followed suite. Shouting could be heard between the riders as they taunted each other and raced across the country.

As they entered the woods, they settled down, each rider slowing their horses to a walk, the two men leading abreast on the path and the two women following. All four wore plain tunics and breeches with weathered cloaks, looking to all the world like an ordinary group of young people out of for a casual ride.

Up close, it was clear the quartet was nothing of the sort. The blond man, despite his plain attire, gave off an air of nobility that he could not hide. His companions were less obvious, but the brunette woman especially found it hard to disguise her regal manner.

The group entered a clearing and reined in their horses, gracefully dismounting, except for the brunet man who stumbled and fell into the blond’s arms.

“Merlin, I swear you are the clumsiest sorcerer I’ve ever had the misfortune of meeting,” he teased.

Merlin stuck his tongue out at the man, King Arthur of Camelot, and turned to help his wife, the Lady Morgana, tie up the horses.

When the horses had been tethered, all four spread their cloaks on the ground and the dark skinned woman began unpacking food from her saddlebag.

“Gwen, let me help you, love,” the brunette woman insisted.

Queen Guinevere smiled, handing her a flagon of water.

Morgana turned back to the cloaks and the two men still bickering.

“You like it, Arthur, it gives you an excuse to touch me,” Merlin was saying.

“You wish,” Arthur rolled his eyes.

Merlin launched himself across the cloak-covered ground and tackled the king, pinning him down by his broad shoulders.

“Boys!” Queen Guinevere scolded as she settled herself on a cloak next to the Lady Morgana.

Merlin blushed, pecked a kiss onto Arthur’s lips and released him.

“Breakfast, first,” Gwen sighed.

Morgana smiled at her lover and coyly popped a grape into her mouth.

“And then?” she teased, cocking one eyebrow.

Gwen blushed a dark red and busied herself with dividing the bread between the four friends.

They chatted easily over the simple meal, happy to just be out of the castle, away from the servants and stone and responsibilities.

When the friends had eaten their fill, they lapsed into an easy silence, Gwen petting Morgana’s hair as she lay in her lap, and Arthur holding Merlin loosely around his waist as they leaned up against a tree.

Merlin turned his head and began nibbling at Arthur’s ear, tracing his finger up the man’s chest. He whispered something in the king’s ear and Arthur turned pink.

Morgana burst out laughing. “Brother dearest, I do believe my husband has some plans for you that I’d rather not witness. My queen?” She looked up at Gwen.

“Let’s,” Gwen replied, getting to her feet and pulling Morgana up with her.

The two women gathered their cloaks and wound their arms around each other’s waists, strolling off into the woods. After a while Morgana spotted a stream trickling through the woods and stopped to refresh herself. When she stood and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, Gwen smirked.

Morgana’s body was ahead of her mind and it quickly flushed under the queen’s hungry gaze.

Gwen spread her cloak on the ground at Morgana’s feet and held her hand out. The two women sank down onto the worn fabric together and Gwen caught her lover’s mouth in a fierce kiss.

“You’re lovely in dresses, but having to watch you parading around all morning in those breaches with your long legs taunting me, it’s more than I can bear.”

Morgana hummed happily and took her lover’s face in her hands, kissing her deeply. They began to fumble with each other’s clothing, unlacing breeches and corsets and quickly stripping each other.

“Wait,” Morgana panted. She mumbled a few words and her eyes glowed gold. Gwen felt the air around her still, as though a blanket had been dropped over their clearing. “Ward,” Morgana smiled, then ducked her head to suck harsh kisses onto the queen’s neck.

Suddenly Gwen pushed Morgana over and straddled her hips. Her dark body shone with sweat and Morgana’s breath caught.

“You are so beautiful, my love,” she murmured as Gwen’s hands came down on either side of Morgana’s head.

“I could say the same of you, spread out on my cloak, naked and glowing in the morning light.”

Gwen leaned in for another kiss and Morgana reached up to take hold of the queen’s breasts. She rubbed her thumbs over each nipple and smiled into the kiss as they hardened under her stroke. Gwen groaned and opened her lips, her tongue reaching out to explore Morgana’s mouth. Morgana tilted her head and deepened the kiss, then trailed one hand down the queen’s body.

When Morgana’s finger found her clit, Gwen moaned as her hips stuttered forward. Morgana smiled and slid her finger further down.

“Gods, you’re so wet, my love,” Morgana murmured as she slipped one finger inside her lover.

“Oh, yes,” Gwen breathed. “All for you.”

Morgana slipped a second finger alongside the first and Gwen whimpered. She pushed herself upright and trailed her hands over Morgana’s chest, cupping her hands around the other woman’s breasts. Morgana gasped as Gwen’s fingers pinched her sensitive nipples.

Morgana’s thumb found Gwen’s clit again and she began to tease it as she crooked her fingers inside her lover. She was rewarded with a sharp tug on her nipples and she threw her free hand over her head as Gwen began to roll her hips over her lover’s fingers, moaning with pleasure. She could feel Gwen’s thighs tightening around her waist as she moaned and panted above her.

Gwen came suddenly, her body clenching around Morgana’s fingers, crying out and pinching her lover’s nipples even harder as she threw her head back.

Morgana moaned into the pain and removed her hand from between their bodies as Gwen collapsed down onto her, catching herself on her elbows, quick to return to her teasing even as she panted in Morgana’s ear.

“The things you do to me,” she whispered. “I want to make you feel good, too. Do you think I can make you come just like this?”

Morgana whimpered.

Gwen smiled down at her, released one nipple and grabbed Morgana’s wet hand from her side, pinning it over her head with the other. Then she lowered her head and took the abandoned nipple in her mouth. She sucked and nipped at it, still rolling the other between her fingers, and she felt Morgana struggling to keep still under her hips. She pressed her weight back onto her lover’s hips and pressed the hand holding her thin wrists harder into the ground.

Morgana cried out and her hips began to twitch under Gwen’s weight, who swirled her tongue around the nipple again before switching her mouth to the other. Morgana whined again when the nipple was suddenly exposed to the air before gasping as the other was taken in her lover’s mouth.

Gwen took the abandoned nipple in her hand and pinched as she bit down on the other and Morgana screamed as her body convulsed.

Gwen caressed Morgana’s breasts as she rode out her orgasm, then gently released her hold on her wrists.

She shifted her weight to the side of her spent lover and rested her head on the pale chest.

Morgana pressed a kiss into her hair and hummed contentedly.

After a moment, Gwen sat up.

“Come up, up you get before we fall asleep and the boys go crazy looking for us.”

Morgana groaned but got up. They dressed each other, exchanging more kisses, and wandered back to the clearing where they had left their husbands.

Merlin and Arthur had apparently not been worried about them just yet, as they returned to the sight of the two men naked and spent on their cloaks, a fresh growth of flowers surrounding them.

“Merlin, you have got to get control of your emotional magic,” Morgana teased, and the men’s eyes shot open as they rushed to cover themselves.

Gwen and Morgana laughed and turned around to check on the horses.


End file.
